swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Weapon
Is anyone working on updating the weapons' pages in a comprehensive way? I see a few additions to some of the specific weapon category pages with NGE stats, but a lot of old stuff is there and not terribly organized. I don't want to step on any toes. For example, I've been noticing certain trends in loot/drop weapons, and I found this info at the official swg forums: http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/board/message?board.id=ngecommando&message.id=5061#M5061 Seems the weapons data should be organized into these 4 categories (within each specific category, eg carbines), which seem to correspond to what I've seen in game with the 2 types of dropped weapons: variants and "standard" (which is misidentifying name in my opinion). I've collected info on several of the fixed stat drops (the "Variants") for ranged weapons, which I can add on the weekend once I get some work done. -- Joiry 05:15, 1 March 2006 (CET) : Go for it, add/change whatever isn't already there.. That's what the wiki's for ;-). I'm going to get around to trawling my weapons collection and maybe even vendor search to add/update ones that aren't listed or are out of date sometime too. : I would say that the randomly-statted weapon drops really aren't worth adding, though.. There's an almost infinite amount of combinations. Possibly a quick note about them, but that's all. I think the 2 categories of "Crafted" and "Loot/Reward" could probably stay as they are too, preferably with info where they're looted or rewarded of course. --Pip 05:44, 1 March 2006 (CET) Well, there are 2 categories of drops, the "Variants" and the "Standards". The oddly named "Standards" are pretty much all random and do deserve just a note. However, it appears the Variants always drop with the same stats linked to the same name (eg Modified Laser Carbine, E5 Carbine Variant). I suspected this for a while, but then looted 2 identical E5 Carbine Variants. I spent some time searching the vendors on Valcyn, and there are dozens of weapons that follow this pattern - same modified name weapon has same stats across all instances. So, I'd say there detailed categories with stats (Crafted, Reward, Variant drops) and then a note on how the Standard drops have variable stats. -- Joiry 03:00, 2 March 2006 (CET) : Yeah, I've come across a few of those so I did know this is the case. After thinking about it more, I can see that they should have their own section since most loot drops are rewards for completing things anyway. I've got a few I stashed for my alt and I looted a few more today, so I'll start adding these now. : BTW it looks like you're doing the signing manually.. If you just put in ~~~~ it replaces it with "Pip 11:51, 2 March 2006 (CET)" automatically.. Far easier. --Pip 11:51, 2 March 2006 (CET) It might be that I edited my comments to add the sig with ~~~~ afterwards, once I figured it out. I added the remaining fixed-stat variant loots for pistols (minus one, but it should have the same dmg as the carbine of equal CL) and rifles. But I did this in table form. I think it might be useful to have tables of all the stats near the top, with the existing detailed entries following. Joiry 06:47, 9 March 2006 (CET) : Either way works really, I was just doing it in the same format as already exists on the page. The table is indeed easier to read and follow, though does have the minor disadvantage of not showing the weapon as a link in the table of contents As I say, either way works, I've not really got a very strong opinion. --Pip 18:20, 9 March 2006 (CET)